1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for video signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used in electronic devices, and the cable connector assembly usually defines a shielding mechanism to reduce the Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI). CN patent No. 2390286Y issued to Lai on Aug. 2, 2000 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a shell enclosing a mating port of the insulative housing, and a cover assembled on the insulative housing, the cable connector assembly also has a shielding member encircling a rear part of the insulative housing to shielding the electrical connection, the shell can shield the mating area of the insulative housing, but gaps are occurred around a front part of the shielding member, therefore the EMI maybe affect the signal transmission.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved shielding member to address the problems stated above.